


Between the Lines

by 108am



Category: Kara - Fandom, SS501
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is his all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I’d started on this back in late August 2011, but then I’d forgotten about it. I ended up simplifying the entire thing down to 100 words.

“Gyuri, spend one day with me,” he remembered asking.

She laughed. “Why do things have to change?”

He didn't answer her, choosing instead to swallow what would have been his response.

She spent the day with him anyway.

 

 

She was getting married. To whom, he did not know.

“Spend one day with me,” he said the familiar request, bolder than before.

She laughed, again. “You’re so shameless.” She smiled, and then asked, “Should I?”

She did.

 

 

She was married, and happy. For a while anyway.

“Run away with me,” he pleaded.

She did not laugh. “We’re not children anymore, Jungmin.”


End file.
